ImPacto
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Um pacto antigo jamais desfeito. E que naquele momento era cobrado como se fosse a última salvação. Participante do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass - 3ª Edição.


**Im-pacto****  
****Por Dione**

A lua tatuada em seu braço direito queimou, e seu corpo todo começou a tremer. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo que sentia. Apagou o cigarro que acabara de colocar na boca enquanto pegava o casaco. Depois de 13 anos, aquela mísera marca em seu braço voltara a arder. Mas ele tinha medo do motivo de tudo aquilo. Saiu de seu escritório, enquanto deixava apenas a luz da lua minguante entrar pela sala.

Os dois se beijavam languidamente, sem nenhum pudor. A saudade do outro, a falta que os corpos sentiam do outro, tudo fazia com que eles não parassem de se agarrar, mesmo que nem tivessem trocado meias palavras ao se encontrarem. A Casa dos Gritos sempre fora seus esconderijos, e agora Sirius tornava tudo ainda mais escondido, graças à fuga de Askaban.

Desde a prisão de Sirius, pela acusação da morte de Peter, eles não se viam. Remus queria distância, já que sua reputação já não era lá das melhores com ou sem um criminoso da sua lista de amizades. Aquilo poderia parecer traição? Poderia. Poderia parecer falsidade? Poderia. Só que Remus estava cansado de por toda a vida ter sido crucificado, e não agüentaria também ser por isso.

Empurrou Sirius, fazendo com que o companheiro desses quatro passos pra trás.

- O que houve? – Sirius o abraçou e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava. – Eu senti sua falta. Senti falta do seu corpo, de você.

- Espere. – Remus o empurrou novamente. Sirius o olhava interrogativamente, E Remus sabia que aquilo doeria mais nele do que em Sirius. – O que você quer agora? Esbanjar a sua fuga maravilhosa e estupenda da prisão? Que ótimo, pois já conseguiu. – passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, enquanto realmente entrava na sala. – Mas apesar de tudo que passamos e tivemos, eu não quero mais um segredo seu pra guardar. Já foram segredos de mais, pactos de mais, coisas de mais pra mim, _Black_. – O uso do sobrenome de Sirius era outra coisa proibida entre eles. Remus nunca gostara de usá-lo, mas naquele momento, apesar de tudo, precisava pensar em si.

- "Mas apesar de tudo que passamos e tivemos"? Desculpe-me, _Lupin_, mas até hoje eu nunca quebrei um pacto com ninguém. E muito menos com você. O traidor foi Peter e não eu.

- E onde estão as provas? E quem é o real fugitivo do Ministério? Que eu saiba Peter não fez nada a ninguém, Black. O guardião era você.

- Peter se tornou o guardião! – Sirius explodiu, enquanto o choque perpassava por mim. Ele arfava ao mesmo tempo de nervoso e de ódio. – James acreditava que a primeira pessoa em que Voldemort pensaria seria eu! E não é que ele acertou? – Sirius agora ia em direção a Remus, que permanecia estável no meio da saleta, olhando no fundo dos olhos grafite. – Duas semanas antes da morte de James e Lily, e um dia antes de Peter ter se tornado o fiel do segredo, Voldemort me encurralou. Torturou-me, e só não me matou, pois vira que eu não era o Fiel. – Sirius tocou o rosto de Remus, que se afastou, sentando em um móvel estraçalhado.

- E só falta você também dizer que não foi você quem matou Peter! – Remus exclamou, jogando os braços aos céus. - Entenda: foram os meus únicos amigos que morreram há 12 anos! Dois assassinados por Voldemort, e um que foi morto a sangue frio por um insano que está agora, na minha frente. – Remus pegou sua varinha e a apontou para o peito de Sirius, que engoliu seco. – Eu deveria te matar agora, mas não vou fazer isso. Eu não sou igual a você.

- Por favor, acredite em mim, Remus. Peter matou todas aquelas pessoas que estavam na rua, causando a explosão e se transfigurando. Eu o teria procurado e matado se pudesse, mas o ministério chegou em seguida. O covarde cortou o próprio dedo para parecer à grandiosa vítima da história. – Sirius chegou mais perto de Remus, deixando a varinha de Remus encostar-se ao seu peito, tornando o outro apreensivo. – Por favor, Remus. Por favor, acredite em mim.

- Então supondo que toda essa história que você disse seja verdade. Por que eu acreditaria em você? – Remus desafiou.

- Por que eu amo você. Podia ter James como um irmão e Peter como o fiel escudeiro, fazendo com que meu ego inflasse até as alturas, mas quem eu realmente amo é você. E eu nunca menti pra você. Nunca ludibriei você. E nunca descumpri nenhum pacto nosso. – Sirius disse, fazendo uma pausa. E começou, solenemente.

- _"Enquanto vivermos... _

-_ Seremos um do outro. "_ – Remus completou.

- Pelo menos pra mim Remus, esse pacto não foi nada leviano. Não sei se pra você ele valeu algo, mas... – Sirius não completou a frase, quando Remus colou os lábios um do outro. Sirius correspondeu ao beijo ansioso, enquanto tirava o casaco puído de Remus.

- Eu sei que ninguém descumpriu o pacto. – Remus deixou os lábios de Sirius para mostrar a Lua tatuada em seu braço, que costumava ser negra, mas que havia se tornado vermelha. – Ela ainda arde.

- A minha também. – Sirius mostrou o antebraço também, onde uma pata de cachorro estava marcada, também vermelha. Sirius beijou a marca de Remus, enquanto Remus beijava a sua. Aquilo era mais íntimo para os dois do que qualquer carícia, qualquer beijo.

- E o pacto não foi quebrado. – Remus sussurrou.

- Um pacto dentro do outro. – Sirius disse, enquanto beijava a boca de Remus.

Dana, fic dedicada a você por sem querer ter me inserido nesse mundo puppy love e tãão lindo! xD


End file.
